Wolves At The Gate: Hunter Vs Hunter
by Murderbynuns
Summary: It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. Supernatural crossover Slash Xander & Dean
1. Chosen

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Hunter Vs Hunter

**Pairings: **Angelus & Spike Xander & Dean Sam & Penn

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Wolves At The Gate

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. 

**Chapter Summery: **The fighters are chosen

**Authors Note:**

**Wolves At The Gate: Hunter Vs Hunter **

Chosen

Xander was up a tree watching the world go by, it had been a year since Sunnydale had gone under leaving a dark void in all dimensions. Having only been open a few years the Cleveland Hellmouth wasn't as bad a the Sunnydale one, unfortunately Buffy had taken this time to fall back into her 'Dizzy Blonde' routine again and Giles was letting her get away with it.

Xander had picked up the slack and taken over training the Slayers in Training, when Angel, Spike and another young vampire arrived to help out Xander was close to breaking. Penn as the young vampire as Chhilder of Angel's, Spike and Angel put Buffy, Giles and Willow into their places.

Even Faith was disgusted when she returned from her Slayer hunt, Buffy and Willow has started the silent treatment on Xander but not like he cared much? But it meant that he was on their shit lists so that's why he was now up a tree.

"Hey kid, should I ask how it's hanging?" laughed Penn as he joined Xander up the tree.

"They still in high bitch mode?" Xander asked as he rubbed his missing eye.

"Yeah Rosenberg's planning something?" said Penn as Xander just sighed and shook his head as he felt something causing his body to tingle.

"Thanks for the warning but it's too late" said Xander as he grabbed Penn's arm minutes before he was engulfed by a bight light.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Somewhere close to Miami two brother had just finished a salt and burn job, they were looking forward to settling down for the night. The headed back to their motel to shower before hitting a local bar, ordering their drinks they sat at the bar and discussed the crazy week they had.

"Here's to the bad ones" said Dean as they clinked their bottles

"So how about that Red head, she was a bitchy one?" said Sam with a laugh

"Did you believe what she said about being a Wicca?" asked Sam as Dean laughed and shook his head.

As the night wore on and the boy got more and more drunk the barely noticed they were heading back to the motel, they only then noticed that they were being followed.

"Nice to see you again boys now it's time you pay up" laughed the Red Head as their world went black.

"Sweet dreams Winchesters" cackled the woman before disappearing

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Angel and Spike we're laid out on their bed, Angel had definitely missed the sex with Spike even if he was more annoying then ever? They were just enjoying the same company they had kept for almost 200 years, near and far, whatever the distance some how they always found their way back to each other.

Angel looked down at the usually hard ass, foul mouthed and hard to tame bleached blonde that was now wrapped up in his arms and laughed.

"Say anything Peaches and I'll castrate your sad excuse for an ass" growled a sleepily and sedate Spike.

A sudden chuckle caught their attention but before they could react a bright light engulfed them.


	2. Lets Get Ready………

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Hunter Vs Hunter

**Pairings: **Angelus & Spike Xander & Dean Sam & Penn

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Wolves At The Gate

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander checks his surroundings 

**Authors Note:**

Lets Get Ready………

Xander's head pounded as his vision returned, hearing several groans Xander reached down for the blade in his boot. When someone grabbed his leg he plunged the blade into his hand.

"Owwwwww Dude what was that for?" yelled a unknown male voice as Xander looked up.

"Sorry thought you were a demon" said Xander as he sat up

"yeah well I'm not" growled the guy as he handed Xander back his blade.

"Xander Harris" said Xander as he took it back and helped the guy to heal his hand.

"as in Sunnydale Harris?" asked the older guy as Xander smiled and nodded.

"I'm Dean and that's Sam…"

"Winchester?" asked Xander as Dean nodded.

"Cool, sorry about that but I was up a tree when I was taken which reminds me……Penn?" yelled Xander as he heard a groan.

"that's Penn" laughed Xander as Penn rolled over to him.

"Hi?" said Penn who had a headache

"Hey" said both Winchesters

"Harris?"

"I'm over here Deadboy" said Xander as Angel and Spike groaned and came over.

"Well at least the bitch left us our gear?" growled Spike as he pulled on his jacket.

"who's the chumps?" growled Spike as he sat down with a thump.

"The Winchester brothers…..what bitch?" asked Xander as Spike and Angel hissed.

"what's with them two?" asked Dean as Xander smiled

"Penn, Angel and Spike are Master vampires" said Xander as Dean and Sam shifted.

"Attack them and I hand your balls to you" said Xander making Dean and Sam blood run cold as they nodded.

"Good now that that's over…what bitch?" asked Xander again

"Buffy, we heard her laughing before we blacked out and woke up here" said Angel

"That about right Willow threatened me and I gabbed Penn before we ended up here, what about you two who did you piss off?" asked Xander as he looked at Dean and Sam

"some Red Head?" said Dean with a shrug as Xander pulled out his wallet and showed them a picture.

"yeah that's her" said Dean

"that's Willow Rosenberg you pissed off" said Xander as Dean and Sam shudder they'd heard stories about her.

"So what's going on?" asked Xander as Angel got up and walked to the bars of their cell.

"Shit" hissed Angel

"what's up Deadboy?" growled Xander

"Were in a Demon Ring, it's a Death Com ring" said Angel as they all looked at him

"A Death Combat Ring, a fight to the death winner takes all" said Angel as they all groaned.

"and were the fighters" said Xander as they heard a crowd roar.


	3. ……To Rumble

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Hunter Vs Hunter

**Pairings: **Angelus & Spike Xander & Dean Sam & Penn

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Wolves At The Gate

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. 

**Chapter Summery: **The fighters must fight

**Authors Note:**

……To Rumble

Xander lent against the bars of the cell, he watched as one by one the fighters in each cell were pulled out and sent to fight. Xander moved away from the bars as their time came, a Dinosaur like creature came in. It raised it's hand and a bright flash burst into the air as they fell to the ground in pain, the creature clipped collars on them all before dragging them out to the ring.

They were put in single cages side by side, the arena was an empty swimming pool like structure with a barbed wire cage over the top. This allowed the demonic spectators clear and safe access to watch the fights.

Xander watched as creature after creature fell in bloody combat, then it was their turn. Xander watched as Dean was dragged out of his cage and thrown into the arena with a Fyarl demon, weapons were thrown in and they were off.

Xander flinched as Dean showed that he wasn't too familiar with a sword, but he pulled himself through with minimal injuries to win his round before being thrown back into the cage. Angel, Penn and Spike tore though their opponents with no fear. Xander was next up but he was worried about Sam, Xander pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he call upon the strength of the Hyena within.

Dean and Sam watched on with amazement as they watched Xander tear the Hellhound before him into chunks, he weald a sword with a style and grace that Dean had never seen before. Once it was over Xander gave out a growl that silence the spectators as he was returned to his cage.

"Give them hell Sam" growled Xander as he threw Sam his sword.

Sam fought hard and got injured but he made the kill, once he was brought back to his cage and threw up emergently. They were sore and ill as they were dragged back to their cells and fed slop.

Xander was exhausted but he used what little energy he had left to heal them.

"So what did you two do to piss Red off so bad?" asked Spike as he pulled a blanket over Xander's now passed out body as Dean and Sam watched.

"Don't worry he can look after himself, he'll be back up if they give us an hour?" said Spike as he sat up when the blood was delivered.

"I didn't do anything?" said Sam as they watched one of the guards drop blood before Xander as it turned and grunted at Spike who replied to it.

"Our host thought the Whelp need it since he said no human fought with a rage like him? I just explained that the kid maybe a battle scared veteran and he's have him begging for mercy but the one thing he is very human" said Spike with a manic smile.

"Ok?" said Sam as he looked at Dean

"So Red?" asked Spike

"I don't know?" said Dean with a shrug

"I was hitting on his girl in a bar one minute the next she was up in my face, yelling a screaming about being a Wicca and how she's faced down worse slime then me?" said Dean as Spike pulled out his wallet as Dean looked at him.

"What? Even a Master need cash for smokes and blood, was that the girl you hit on?" asked Spike as he showed off a resent picture of the Scoobies as Dean nodded.

"that's Red's girl, so she's having a hormone bitch day as the Whelp puts it" sighed Spike as he put his wallet away and looked at the look of Sam and Dean's faces.

"What?" growled Spike

"So what's your story? With the kid?" asked Dean as Spike sighed and searched though his jacket finding his fags.

"The Whelps a fighter know that, what you saw in there was nothing? The Whelp was the lap dog to the slayer when I met him and like every other demon around I shrugged him off, bad mistake he talked Peaches here into helping him take me down.

Try as I might the Whelp kept me from tearing out the slayer throat, not that she ever know? They after a nasty run in with the military I was neutered so to speak, the Whelp gave me a place to stay and a reason to fight again. Don't get me wrong he pisses me off and he hates our guts but we do respect him." growled Spike as he lit up and just smiled at the guard who huffed.

"they don't seem to organised" said Dean as he looked at Angel and Spike

"you've got a lighter, Xander got a knife and magic, you both still had you wallets on you when you arrived?" said Dean as Angel huffed

"it's the collars we try anything the shock us magically, believe me I've been there before" said Angel as he got up and lent against the cage.

"So what's the plan?" asked Dean

"we're off dimension so the only way out is to get to our Host and to do that we've got to fight and gain rank" said Angel as Dean just looked at him.

"Look at the guards they've all got collars on, they won that trust get that then we strike" said Angel with a smile as Dean nodded and laid down to sleep for now.


	4. Stepping Up To The Plate

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Hunter Vs Hunter

**Pairings: **Angelus & Spike Xander & Dean Sam & Penn

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Wolves At The Gate

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander does what he can to help them

**Authors Note:**

Stepping Up To The Plate

Xander and Dean growled as they were dragged from the cells, they watched as the other fighters all fled their path. In the time they'd been there Dean and Xander got the reputation for being very aggressive humans among other things.

Now they found themselves walking down hall that they'd never been though before, they came to a stop in a lavish room as their writs were chained and the leash round their necks where connected to the wall.

They were forced to their knees as a door opened, a young Asian looking man entered. A pure white sure was draped over his body and gold jewellery caught alls eyes, he stood with a regal air as he approached them. He made his way over to Xander who didn't fight as the man run his hands over Xander's body making Dean growl.

"It seems that one of my pet may want to claim the other?" said the man as he stroked his hands over Dean's body.

"I am Mika and this is my dimension, you've met Lazarus the host of my dimension. I've watched you both fight and I must say I'm impressed, not only do you fight with great skill but your looks remain untouched.

It's always a shame, my personal warriors never keep their looks after they fight, you two might be the ones I'm looking for? I can be quite the generous if the mood takes me? My favoured leads my personal fighters and can chose who they fight and when, all you have to do is please me" said Mika as he ran his hand up and down Xander's arms.

Dean went to speak but Xander growled as he walked forward as much as he chain would let him, despite his arms being bound he ran his hand up Mika's arm making him shiver before whispering in his ear and kissing him deeply.

"Unshackle them" commanded Mika as Xander smirked and the shackles were removed.

"Rest now my warriors I will see food it brought to you?" said Mika as they all left Xander and Dean to themselves.

"What was that?" growled Dean

"He is our host Dean, this is his dimension and only he will get us out of here" said Xander as Dean sighed.

"So we play along for now?" asked Dean as Xander nodded.

"oh great, I've got to play along that I like him? Great" growled Dean as Xander approached him.

"it not all bad Dean, I know you like me" said Xander as he ran his hand up Dean's arm and kissed him.

"most of them will get off on the fact were interested in each other, he's watching us now but not listening so lets give him the show he wants?" said Xander with a smile as Dean played along.

Pulling Xander's shirt off Dean pushed Xander back against a wall and kissed him hard.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

From another room Mika laid back with a grin on his face, Lazarus joined his boss.

"Sir?" asked Lazarus

"The will do nicely, bring their companions to me they will do as a gift to them" said Mika as Lazarus bowed and left.


	5. Portals & Playthings

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Hunter Vs Hunter

**Pairings: **Angelus & Spike Xander & Dean Sam & Penn

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Wolves At The Gate

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander looks around

**Authors Note:**

Portals & Playthings

Xander walked with a purpose as he headed to the cells, he growled as demons of all kinds threw themselves at his feet.

"These" grunted Xander as Spike, Penn, Angel and Sam were dragged to their feet and made to followed Xander, they were forced to their knees before Xander when they stopped.

"Leave us" growled Dean as the others guards bowed and left.

"Hey guys" laughed Dean as the door slammed shut and the bad attitude where dropped as Dean helped Sam up.

"Jerk" growled Sam as he hit Dean on the arm.

"Sorry Bitch but we need to play along, our host is a pervert for guy on guy" said Dean as Sam blushed.

"You and…" asked Sam as Dean nodded.

"He wouldn't be the first guy I've jumped" laughed Dean as Sam blushed more.

"Anyway back to point, our host likes his men hot and strong. He's easily distracted by it, he has a dimensional portal in his room only problem is were stripped of weapons and clothing before entering.

Taking him would be easier if I Hyena-out but something is blocking me drawing on it fully, he's watching us even now so I can't cast without him knowing so here" said Xander as he gave Sam a crystal pendent.

"It's a soul spell, Penn knows how to do the merger spell. Do it Penn I need that side of my soul or were not getting away" said Xander as Penn nodded and the guards came to take them away.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Heading to the Host room as usual Xander and Dean passed by the cell, smiling at them as he passed by Penn nodded and went to start the spell.

Mika was laid out on his bed, Dean and Xander stripped as the usual would Mika watched from the bed with pleasure. Dean and Xander crawled up the bed.

"Ah my favourite playthings come to make daddy happy?" he asked as Xander and Dean nodded.

They kissed, bitten and played but the rougher it got the stronger Xander found himself getting stronger. Forcing Mika down as his eyes filled with fear Xander growled.

"THAT YOU PENN"

Xander's good eye flashed yellow as he body merged with the Hyena and Xander felt his bones break and twist as he took it's form. The guard were no match for Hyena Xander as he tore then apart one by one in front of Mika, before he grabbed Mika and threw him hard against the wall.

"Your next Bastard, open that portal and send everyone of us home or I introduce you to your guts?" growled Xander's voice though the Hyena's mouth.

"What are you?" panicked Mika

"Your worst nightmare" growled Xander as Mika summoned his portal back to Cleveland, Dean raced back though the cells deactivating the collars and the cells.

They watched as the captured went though, Spike, Penn, Angel and Sam followed Dean though as Xander threw Mika to the floor.

"Hear me bitch come after us again and next time I wont be so forgiving" growled Xander as he followed the others though closing the portal behind himself.

"Oh Hellmouth how I've missed you now down to business. BUFFY, WILLOW ASSES OUT HERE NOW" yelled Xander as Buffy and Willow went white as they saw Xander and the other.

"We're back" laughed Xander manically as Buffy swallowed hard.


	6. Vengeance Is Sweet When Served Cold

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Hunter Vs Hunter

**Pairings: **Angelus & Spike Xander & Dean Sam & Penn

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Angel/Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Wolves At The Gate

**Chapters: **6/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **It's Hunter vs. Hunter when Xander, Spike, Angel, Penn and The Winchester Brothers are kidnapped and forced to fight each other in an arena surrounded by monsters. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander deals with Buffy, Willow & The future

**Authors Note: **

Short but sweet for an intro, this was just the taster of what is to come. Things are wrapping up nicely I hope. Please keep reading and fuelling my addiction to writing, review to make me feel better and let me know what you think, the more reviews the quicker I get the story out to you.

THANKS AGAIN GUY LOVE YOU ALL

Vengeance Is Sweet When Served Cold

"Bbbbb..But you've been missing" stuttered Willow as she hid behind Buffy.

"Only because you sent us to a demon dimension" growled Xander as his eye flashed again.

"yyyour.."

"yeah Willow me and my Hyena have merged, I one with it now" growled Xander as he stared down Buffy as the potentials came out.

"ah great now were have an audience, right Buffy tell them how you couldn't get your own way so you two sent us to a demon dimension so be killed? Or how you stripped me of my powers and sold us to a demon fighting ring?

As of now Buffy it's all over, you can fight your own battles from now on. Were out of here, I'm setting up a place away from you lot so don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face" growled Xander as he ordered the other to haul out his weapons as Buffy went to complain.

"Your forgetting who gathered all the weapons and who put all the plans together? There mine and I'm taking them back bye" laughed Xander as he and the others took off and headed to the hills leaving Buffy, Willow and the potentials gobsmaked except one.

"Way to go Boytoy I knew he'd grow a spine one day, later B" growled Faith as she followed after Xander and the others.

**THE END?**

_PART TWO: WOLVES AT THE GATE - THE LONG WAY HOME. _

_UP SOON LATER_


End file.
